1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a lens module and a calibrating method thereof, and more particularly, to an auto focusing lens module and a calibrating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In traditional auto focusing lens set driving manner for mini camera, if the coil of a voice coil motor is a moving part, the voice coil motor positioning device can include a device mantle, a moving base of installing lens set, a voice coil motor, a position feedback sensor and a positioning controller. The voice coil motor includes a moving coil fixed at a surface of the moving base of installing lens set and electrically connected to a plate-like whirl power cable formed by a flexible circuit board at another surface of the moving base of installing lens set. In addition, the voice coil motor also includes a magnetic path subassembly consisting of magnet and yoke which is fixed at an inner ring portion of the device mantle and makes the moving coil right placed in a magnetic path gap formed by the magnetic path subassembly. The position feedback sensor includes a photo interrupter fixed at a printed circuit board (PCB) and embedded at the bottom of the device mantle. A light source reflective plate is fixed at a surface of the moving base of installing lens set facing the photo interrupter. A bias circuit is disposed in a circuit module outside the device mantle. The positioning controller may be formed with discrete components or integrated circuit (IC), which is contained in the circuit module as well.
If the coil of a voice coil motor is a fixing part, the voice coil motor positioning device can include a device mantle, a moving base of installing lens set, a voice coil motor, a position feedback sensor and a positioning controller. In more details, the voice coil motor includes a fixing coil fixed at an inner ring portion of the device mantle and electrically connected to a fixed power cable. In addition, the voice coil motor can also include a magnetic path subassembly consisting of magnet and yoke which is fixed at a surface of the moving base of installing lens set and makes the fixing coil right placed in a magnetic path gap formed by the magnetic path subassembly. The position feedback sensor includes a photo interrupter fixed at a PCB and embedded at the bottom of the device mantle. A light source reflective plate is fixed on a surface of the moving base of installing lens set facing the photo interrupter. A bias circuit is disposed in a circuit module outside the device mantle. The positioning controller may be formed with discrete components or integrated circuit (IC), and is contained in the circuit module as well.